Dream Sword
by die artikel.| . }} }= - Days= }} Die Dream Sword (afrikaans.: Droom-swaard) is 'n wapen wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, en Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Dit verskyn binne Sora, Roxas en Data-Sora's Dive to the Heart, langs die Dream Shield en die Dream Rod. Hierdie drie wapens verteenwoordig die paaie wat Sora, Roxas en Data-Sora kan volg — die pad van die vegter, die voog of die mistikus. As die wapen van die vegter, fokus die Dream Sword op krag en vermy verdediging, en as Sora of Roxas dit kies, sal hulle hul aanstootlike vermoëns op laer vlakke leer. Boonop sal Sora uiteindelik 'n ekstra itemgleuf kry. Data-Sora sal 'n Quick Blitz-opdrag kry as hy die Dream Sword kies, en 'n Cure-opdrag as hy dit prysgee. As Sora die Dream Sword in Kingdom Hearts kies, sal hy dit gebruik as 'n wapen gedurende sy Dive to the Heart. Soos die Dream Shield en Dream Rod sal dit aan die einde van die droom verdwyn, maar anders as die wapens kan dit nie weer in die wakker wêreld verkry word nie. In teenstelling, as Roxas of Data-Sora die Dream Sword in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts Re:coded kies, sal dit onmiddellik in hul onderskeie Kingdom Keys verander. Sora kan hierdie swaard in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days dra. Ontwerp Die Dream Sword is 'n generiese kort swaard met 'n swart -simbool op die hilt en 'n blou handvatsel. Die pommel is eenvoudig en goudkleurig. Dit is soortgelyk in die kern aan die ontwerp van die swaard van die Ultima-wapen. Die voorkoms daarvan lyk soos dié van die magiese swaard uit die Disney-film, . Speletjie meganika Sora kan die Dream Sword in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days dra as die Zero Gear toegerus is. Anders as die oorvloed van identiese kombinasies vir Sora se verskillende Kingdom Key-variante, is die Dream Sword se kombinasie heeltemal uniek. Die grondkombinasie begin met 'n basiese treffer met die swaard, gevolg deur 'n voorwaartse skuifbeweging, met die wapen voorwaarts uitgewys. Van hier af word 'n -Combo gevra, wat met die wapen in Sora se lugkombinasie vertak; Sora sal met 'n swaard in die lug spring in die lug, en 'n ander tik op die -knoppie eindig die kombinasie met 'n vertikale spinaanval, waarin Sora 'n paar keer vertikaal draai met sy wapen gebrandmerk. 'N Normale voortsetting van die kombinasie word afgesluit met 'n skuif vorentoe en dan 'n skuins skuif, byna identies aan Zantetsuken. Die lugkombinasie van die Dream Sword begin met 'n staking na bo, gevolg deur 'n skerp staking na onder. Dit word afgesluit met 'n vertikale spinaanval, waarin Sora verskeie kere vertikaal draai met sy wapen gebrandmerk; 'n manier wat nie anders is as die Hurricane Blast nie. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Terwyl Riku in Sora se hart duik, kyk hy na 'n terugflits van Sora wat die Droom-swaard teen die Darkside Heartless gebruik. Sien ook *Dream Rod *Dream Shield Eksterne skakels